The present invention relates to a novel liquid crystal compound comprising a tetrahydronaphthalene derivative which is useful as an electrooptical liquid crystal display material, as well as a liquid crystal composition containing such a compound and a liquid crystal display element utilizing the compound.
Liquid crystal display elements are now used not only in clocks and calculators, but also in various types of measuring instruments, automobile instrument panels, word processors, personal digital assistants, printers, computers and televisions. Typical examples of liquid crystal display methods include TN (twisted nematic) types, STN (super twisted nematic) types, DS (dynamic scattering) types, GH (guest host) types, or methods which enable high speed response such as FLC (ferroelectric liquid crystal) types or AFLC (antiferroelectric liquid crystal) types. In addition, multiplex driving is replacing the conventional static driving as the most common type of driving method, and moreover, simple matrix systems, and more recently, active matrix systems, have also come into practical use.
Extremely large numbers of different liquid crystal compounds have been synthesized for use as liquid crystal materials, and these are selected and used depending on the display method, the driving method and the final use of the display. However the demand for improved performance (such as improved display quality or increased display screen size) from liquid crystal display elements has grown stronger over the years, and development of new liquid crystal compounds to satisfy these demands is ongoing.
Liquid crystal compounds generally comprise a central skeleton part known as the core, with terminal portions on both sides. Typically, the most common ring structure that composes the core portion of the liquid crystal compound is a 1,4-phenylene group (which may be substituted with one or two halogen atoms, cyano groups, or methyl groups or the like) and a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group. However, liquid crystal compounds composed solely of a 1,4-phenylene group and a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group are limited in terms of the variety of possible compounds and the associated characteristics, and are currently unable to adequately accommodate the aforementioned demands.
Ring structures which have been investigated other than the 1,4-phenylene group and trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group described above include heterocyclic ring systems such as a pyridine-2,5-diyl group, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group, and a 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, and fused ring systems such as a trans-decahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group, naphthalene-2,6-diyl group, tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group, bicyclo[2.2.2]octane-1,4-diyl group, and a spiro[3.3]heptane-2,6-diyl group, although production problems (including technical problems and cost) and stability problems mean that only a very small number are currently used in practical applications.
Of these fused ring systems, the tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group is a ring structure that has been known for considerable time, although synthetic examples are extremely few, and furthermore, characteristics of the ring structure other than the liquid crystallinity (the phase transition temperature), in particular the characteristics of the structure as a nematic liquid crystal, are virtually unknown. (Recently, it was reported that an optically active alcohol ester of tetrahydronaphthalene-2-carboxylic acid showed smectic liquid crystal characteristics, and in particular highly interesting characteristics as a ferroelectric liquid crystal and an antiferroelectric liquid crystal. Furthermore, a ferroelectric liquid crystal skeleton comprising a fluorine containing tetrahydronaphthalene structure has also been recently reported.)
In a typical liquid crystal compound, at least one of the terminal portions is a chain like (side chain) group, and in cases in which the dielectric anisotropy is positive, so-called p-type liquid crystals, then the other terminal portion is usually a polar group.
In TN or STN display methods, in order to reduce the associated driving voltage, a w compound with a large positive dielectric anisotropy (p-type) is required. In order to satisfy this requirement, typically compounds with a cyano group at the molecule terminal, and moreover at least one fluorine atom in the same direction on the molecule are used. The reported tetrahydronaphthalene derivatives almost all have a dielectric anisotropy between 0 and a negative value, so-called n-type liquid crystals, and the only examples of p-type liquid crystals where a polar group has been introduced onto a tetrahydronaphthalene skeleton are limited to compounds with a phenyltetrahydronaphthalene skeleton or a phenyl tetrahydronaphthalene-2-carboxylate skeleton, and no comments have been made about the electrooptical characteristics, nor examples given of potential applications (Helv. Chim. Acta, 65, 1318-1330 (1992)).
Examples of p-type compounds for use with the aforementioned active matrix driving method include only compounds with a fluorine atom, a fluoroalkoxy group or a fluoroalkyl group as the polar group, and no reports have been made of a tetrahydronaphthalene compound. Furthermore, although many liquid crystal compounds which are tetrahydronaphthalene derivatives are not particularly co-soluble with other liquid crystal compounds, it is thought that introducing a side substituent (a fluorine atom is particularly desirable) into the tetrahydronaphthalene skeleton would be effective in alleviating this problem. In terms of application to the aforementioned active matrix system, it is thought that substitution with a fluorine group would also be effective in the case in which a polar group is introduced directly into the tetrahydronaphthalene ring. There are no actual synthetic examples of this type of fluorotetrahydronaphthalene derivative, and at present it is impossible to even estimate the properties of this type of compound.
In liquid crystal compounds, it is known that replacing the alkyl group typically used as the side chain portion with an alkenyl group, results in superior effects such as an improvement in liquid crystallinity, a reduction in viscosity, and improvements in the sharpness of the display characteristics. However, these alkenyl groups are usually introduced via direct bonding to a cyclohexane ring, and no compounds have been reported where such an introduction has occurred on an aromatic ring, or more particularly a tetrahydronaphthalene ring.
Similarly, tetrahydronaphthalene derivatives with a side chain such as an alkoxylalkyl group, a fluoroalkyl group, a fluoroalkenyl group, or a fluoroalkenyloxy group or the like, have also not been reported.
In terms of the ring structure linkage group within the core of a liquid crystal compound, in addition to single bonds and ester groups (xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94), many bivalent organic groups such as a 1,2-ethylene group (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94), an ethynylene group (xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94) or a difluoroethenylene group (xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94) are also known, although such groups are unknown within tetrahydronaphthalene derivatives.
The problem which the present invention attempts to resolve is to provide a novel compound with a tetrahydronaphthalene skeleton, and furthermore to provide a practical liquid crystal composition using such a compound.
As a result of intensive investigations aimed at resolving the above problem, the present inventors discovered compounds with a tetrahydronaphthalene skeleton which could be produced with ease, which in the main showed liquid crystallinity over a wide temperature range, and which regardless of the liquid crystallinity or otherwise of any single compound, upon addition to a composition, could be mixed with the composition without any lowering in the response speed (in a large number of cases the response speed improves), without any marked narrowing of the targeted liquid crystal temperature range (in a large number of cases the temperature range widens), and without any layer separation, and thereby completed the present invention.
Invention 1: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative represented by a general formula (I) 
(wherein, R represents a saturated or unsaturated alkyl group or alkoxyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms which may incorporate a branched chain and may be substituted with 1 to 7 fluorine atoms or alkoxyl groups of 1 to 7 carbon atoms; the linkage groups La, Lb, Lc and Ld each represent independently a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1C, CF2O, OCF2, COO, OCO, COS or SCO; Z represents a fluorine atom, chlorine atom, cyano group, cyanato group, trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group; ring A, ring B and ring D each represent independently a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, trans-decahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group, trans-1,3-dioxane-2,4-diyl group, or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, pyridine-2,5-diyl group, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group, pyrazine-2,5-diyl group, a pyridazine-3,6-diyl group, and a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which maybe substituted with one or two fluorine atoms; ring E represents independently a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, and a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms; ring C represents either the general formula (IIa) or the general formula (IIb) 
(wherein, X1, X2, X3, X4, X5 and X6 each represent independently a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom); and na, nb, nc and nd each represent independently either 0 or 1.
However, in the case in which nc=1, nd=0, the ring D represents a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms and/or a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms.
Furthermore, in the case in which Z is a cyano group, R is an unsubstituted and saturated alkyl group or alkoxyl group, na=nc=nd=0 and nb=1, or nb=nc=nd=0 and na=1, ring A and ring B are 1,4-phenylene groups, La and Lb are single bonds, and ring C is the general formula (IIa), then at least one of X1, X2 and X3 represents a fluorine atom.
Furthermore, in the case in which Z is a cyano group, R is an unsubstituted and saturated alkyl group or alkoxyl group, na=nb=nc=0 and nd=1, or na=nb=nd=0 and nc=1, ring C and ring D are 1,4-phenylene groups, Lc and Ld are single bonds or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 linkages, and ring C is the general formula (IIa), then at least one of X1, X2 and X3 represents a fluorine atom.
Furthermore, in the case in which Z is a cyano group, R is an unsubstituted and saturated alkyl group or alkoxyl group, na=nb=nc=0 and nd=1, or na=nb=nd=0 and nc=1, ring C and ring D are 1,4-phenylene groups, Lc and Ld are single bonds or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 linkages, and ring C is the general formula (IIb), then at least one of X4, X5 and X6 represents a fluorine atom.
Furthermore, in the case in which Z is a fluorine atom, R is an unsubstituted and saturated alkyl group or alkoxyl group, na=nb=nc=0 and nd=1, or na=nb=nd=0 and nc=1, ring C and ring D are 1,4-phenylene groups, Lc and Ld are xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 linkages, and ring C is the general formula (IIb), then at least one of X4, X5 and X6 represents a fluorine atom.
In addition, in the case in which ring C is the general formula (IIb), at least one of nc and nd is 1.).
Invention 2: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to Invention 1, wherein in ID the general formula (I), the ring C is represented by the formula (IIa).
Invention 3: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to Invention 1, wherein in the general formula (I), the ring C is represented by the formula (IIb).
Invention 4: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 3, wherein in the general formula (I), either na or nb is 0.
Invention 5: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 4, wherein in the general formula (I), either nc or nd is 0.
Invention 6: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 5, wherein in the general formula (I), na=nb=0.
Invention 7: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1, 2, 4 and 5, wherein in the general formula (I), nc=nd=0.
Invention 8: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 7, wherein in the general formula (I), at least one of na, nb, nc and nd is 1.
Invention 9: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 8, wherein in the general formula (I), the linkage groups La, Lb, Lc and Ld are each selected independently from a group consisting of a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94.
Invention 10: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 9, wherein in the general formula (I), the linkage groups La, Lb, Lc and Ld are each selected independently from a group consisting of a single bond and xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
Invention 11: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 10, wherein in the general formula (I), the linkage groups La, Lb, Lc and Ld are each a single bond.
Invention 12: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 11, wherein in the general formula (I), the ring A, the ring B and the ring D are each independently selected from a group consisting of a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, a trans-decahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group, a trans-1,3-dioxane-2,4-diyl group, or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, and a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms.
Invention 13: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 12, wherein in the general formula (I), Z is a fluorine atom.
Invention 14: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 12, wherein in the general formula (I), Z is a cyano group.
Invention 15: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 12, wherein in the general formula (I), Z is a trifluoromethoxy group.
Invention 16: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 15, wherein in the general formula (I), R is a saturated or unsaturated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms which may incorporate a branched chain and may be substituted with 1 to 7 fluorine atoms or alkoxyl groups of 1 to 7 carbon atoms.
Invention 17: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 16, wherein in the general formula (I), R is a saturated or unsaturated straight chain alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
Invention 18: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 17, wherein in the general formula (I), X3, X4 and X5 in the formula (IIa) and the formula (IIb) are hydrogen atoms.
Invention 19: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 18, wherein in the general formula (I), X2 in the formula (IIa) is a hydrogen atom and X1 is a fluorine atom.
Invention 20: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 18, wherein in the general formula (I), X1 in the formula (IIa) is a hydrogen atom and X2 is a fluorine atom.
Invention 21: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 20 which shows liquid crystallinity.
Invention 22: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 21 which forms a nematic phase.
Invention 23: A tetrahydronaphthalene derivative according to any one of Inventions 1 through 22 which upon addition to a nematic liquid crystal composition forms a nematic phase.
Invention 24: A liquid crystal composition containing one or more compounds of the general formula (I) according to any one of Inventions 1 through 23.
Invention 25: A liquid crystal composition according to Invention 24 which can be used for active matrix driving.
Invention 26: A liquid crystal element comprising a liquid crystal composition according to Invention 25 as a structural element.
Invention 27: An active matrix driven liquid crystal display element utilizing a liquid crystal composition according to Invention 25.
In the compound of the general formula (I) described above, suitable examples of the R, the linkage groups La, Lb, Lc and Ld, the polar group Z, the ring A, the ring B, the ring C, the ring D and the ring E, as well as na, nb, nc and nd are described below.
na, nb, nc and nd are either 0 or 1, and with the exception of the case in which ring C is represented by the formula (IIb), any combinations are possible, although in cases in which na+nb+nc+nd=3 or 4 the melting point and the viscosity increase, and in the case in which na+nb+nc+nd=0 the liquid crystallinity deteriorates, and so cases in which na+nb+nc+nd=1 or 2 are preferred.
Examples of the group R include straight chain saturated alkyl groups such as a methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, butyl group, pentyl group, hexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, nonyl group, decyl group, undecyl group, dodecyl group, tridecyl group, tetradecyl group, pentadecyl group, hexadecyl group, heptadecyl group, octadecyl group, nonadecyl group and an eicosyl group; branched saturated alkyl groups such as a 1-methylethyl group, 1-methylpropyl group, 2-methylpropyl group, 1,2-dimethylpropyl group, 1-methylbutyl group, 2-methylbutyl group, 3-methylbutyl group, 1,2-dimethylbutyl group, 1,3-dimethylbutyl group, 2,3-dimethylbutyl group, 1-methylpentyl group, 2-methylpentyl group, 3-methylpentyl group, 4-methylpentyl group, 1,2-dimethylpentyl group, 1,3-dimethylpentyl group, 1-methylhexyl group, 2-methylhexyl group, 3-methylhexyl group, 4-methylhexyl group, 5-methylhexyl group, 1,2-dimethylhexyl group, 1,3-dimethylhexyl group, 1-methylheptyl group, 2-methylheptyl group, 3-methylheptyl group, 4-methylheptyl group, 5-methylheptyl group, 6-methylheptyl group, 1,2-dimethylheptyl group, 1,3-dimethylheptyl group, 1-methyloctyl group, 2-methyloctyl group, 3-methyloctyl group, 4-methyloctyl group, 5-methyloctyl group, 6-methyloctyl group, 7-methyloctyl group, 1,2-dimethyloctyl group, 1,3-dimethyloctyl group, 1-methylnonyl group, 2-methylnonyl group, 3-methylnonyl group, 4-methylnonyl group, 5-methylnonyl group, 6-methylnonyl group, 7-methylnonyl group, 8-methylnonyl group, 1,2-dimethylnonyl group, 1,3-dimethylnonyl group, 1-methyldecyl group, 2-methyldecyl group, 3-methyldecyl group, 1,2-dimethyldecyl group, 1,3-dimethyldecyl group, 1-methylundecyl group, 2-methylundecyl group, 3-methylundecyl group, 1,2-dimethylundecyl group, 1,3-dimethylundecyl group, 1-methyldodecyl group, 2-methyldodecyl group, 3-methyldodecyl group, 1,2-dimethyldodecyl group, 1,3-dimethyldodecyl group, 1-methyltridecyl group, 2-methyltridecyl group, 3-methyltridecyl group, 1,2-dimethyltridecyl group and a 1,3-dimethyltridecyl group; unsaturated alkyl groups such as a vinyl group, trans-1-propenyl group, 2-propenyl group, trans-1-butenyl group, trans-2-butenyl group, 3-butenyl group, trans-1-pentenyl group, trans-2-pentenyl group, trans-3-pentenyl group, 4-pentenyl group, trans-1-hexenyl group, trans-2-hexenyl group, trans-3-hexenyl group, trans-4-hexenyl group, 5-hexenyl group, trans-1-heptenyl group, trans-2-heptenyl group, trans-3-heptenyl group, trans-4-heptenyl group, trans-5-heptenyl group, 6-heptenyl group, trans-1-octenyl group, trans-2-octenyl group, trans-3-octenyl group, trans-4-octenyl group, trans-5-octenyl group, trans-6-octenyl group, 7-octenyl group, trans-1-nonenyl group, 8-nonenyl group, trans-1-decenyl group, 9-decenyl group, trans-1-undecenyl group, 10-undecenyl group, trans-1-dodecenyl group, 11-dodecenyl group, ethynyl group, 1-propynyl group, 2-propynyl group, 1-butynyl group, 2-butynyl group, 3-butynyl group, 1-pentynyl group, 2-pentynyl group, 3-pentynyl group, 4-pentynyl group, 1-hexynyl group, 2-hexynyl group, 3-hexynyl group, 4-hexynyl group, 5-hexynyl group, 1-heptynyl group, 2-heptynyl group, 3-heptynyl group, 4-heptynyl group, 5-heptynyl group, 6-heptynyl group, 1-octynyl group, 2-octynyl group, 3-octynyl group, 4-octynyl group, 5-octynyl group, 6-octynyl group, 7-octynyl group, 1-nonynyl group, 8-nonynyl group, 1-decynyl group, 9-decynyl group, 1-undecynyl group, 10-undecynyl group, 1-dodecynyl group, 11-dodecynyl group, 1-tridecynyl group and a 12-tridecynyl group; fluorine substituted alkyl groups such as a fluoromethyl group, difluoromethyl group, trifluoromethyl group, 2-fluoroethyl group, 2,2-difluoroethyl group, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl group, 1,1,2,2,2-pentafluoroethyl group, 3-fluoropropyl group, 2-fluoropropyl group, 1-fluoropropyl group, 3,3-difluoropropyl group, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl group, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoropropyl group, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl group, 1,1,2,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropyl group, 4-fluorobutyl group, 3-fluorobutyl group, 2-fluorobutyl group, 1-fluorobutyl group, 4,4-difluorobutyl group, 4,4,4-trifluorobutyl group, 3,3,4,4-tetrafluorobutyl group, 3,3,4,4,4-pentafluorobutyl group, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluorobutyl group, 5-fluoropentyl group, 4-fluoropentyl group, 3-fluoropentyl group, 2-fluoropentyl group, 1-fluoropentyl group, 5,5-difluoropentyl group, 5,5,5-trifluoropentyl group, 4,4,5,5-tetrafluoropentyl group, 4,4,5,5,5-pentafluoropentyl group, 3,3,4,4,5,5,5-heptafluoropentyl group, 6-fluorohexyl group, 5-fluorohexyl group, 4-fluorohexyl group, 3-fluorohexyl group, 2-fluorohexyl group, 1-fluorohexyl group, 6,6-difluorohexyl group, 6,6,6-trifluorohexyl group, 5,5,6,6,6-pentafluorohexyl group, 4,4,5,5,6,6,6-heptafluorohexyl group, 7-fluoroheptyl group, 6-fluoroheptyl group, 5-fluoroheptyl group, 4-fluoroheptyl group, 3-fluoroheptyl group, 2-fluoroheptyl group, 1-fluoroheptyl group, 7,7-difluoroheptyl group, 7,7,7-trifluoroheptyl group, 6,6,7,7-tetrafluoroheptyl group, 6,6,7,7,7-pentafluoroheptyl group, 5,5,6,6,7,7,7-heptafluoroheptyl group, 8-fluorooctyl group, 7-fluorooctyl group, 6-fluorooctyl group, 5-fluorooctyl group, 4-fluorooctyl group, 3-fluorooctyl group, 2-fluorooctyl group, 1-fluorooctyl group, 8,8-difluorooctyl group, 8,8,8-trifluorooctyl group, 7,7,8,8-tetrafluorooctyl group, 7,7,8,8,8-pentafluorooctyl group and a 6,6,7,7,8,8,8-heptafluorooctyl group; fluorine substituted unsaturated alkyl groups such as a 2,2-difluoroethenyl group, (E)-1,2-difluoroethenyl group, (Z)-1,2-difluoroethenyl group, 3,3-difluoro-2-propenyl group, (E)-2,3-difluoro-2-propenyl group, (Z)-2,3-fluoro-2-propenyl group, 4,4-difluoro-3-butenyl group, (E)-3,4-difluoro-3-butenyl group, (Z)-3,4-difluoro-3-butenyl group, 5,5-difluoro-4-pentenyl group, (E)-4,5-difluoro-4-pentenyl group, (Z)-4,5-difluoro-4-pentenyl group, 6,6-difluoro-5-hexenyl group, (E)-5,6-difluoro-5-hexenyl group, (Z)-5,6-difluoro-5-hexenyl group, (E)-1,2-difluoro-1-propenyl group, (E)-1,2-difluoro-1-butenyl group, (E)-1,2-difluoro-1-pentenyl group, (E)-1,2-difluoro-1-hexenyl group, (Z)-1-fluoro-1-propenyl group, (Z)-1-fluoro-1-butenyl group, (Z)-1-fluoro-1-pentenyl group, (Z)-1-fluoro-1-hexenyl group, (Z)-2-fluoro-1-propenyl group, (Z)-2-fluoro-1-butenyl group, (Z)-2-fluoro-1-pentenyl group, (Z)-2-fluoro-1-hexenyl group, (E)-2,3-difluoro-2-butenyl group, (E)-2,3-difluoro-2-pentenyl group, (E)-2,3-difluoro-2-hexenyl group, (Z)-2-fluoro-2-butenyl group, (Z)-2-fluoro-2-pentenyl group, (Z)-2-fluoro-2-hexenyl group, (Z)-3-fluoro-2-butenyl group, (Z)-3-fluoro-2-pentenyl group and a (Z)-3-fluoro-2-hexenyl group; alkoxyl group substituted alkyl groups such as a methoxymethyl group, ethoxymethyl group, propoxymethyl group, butoxymethyl group, pentyloxymethyl group, hexyloxymethyl group, heptyloxymethyl group, 1-methoxyethyl group, 1-ethoxyethyl group, 1-propoxyethyl group, 1-butoxyethyl group, 1-pentyloxyethyl group, 1-hexyloxyethyl group, 1-heptyloxyethyl group, 2-methoxyethyl group, 2-ethoxyethyl group, 2-propoxyethyl group, 2-butoxyethyl group, 2-pentyloxyethyl group, 2-hexyloxyethyl group, 2-heptyloxyethyl group, 1-methoxypropyl group, 1-ethoxypropyl group, 1-propoxypropyl group, 1-butoxypropyl group, 1-pentyloxypropyl group, 1-hexyloxypropyl group, 1-heptyloxypropyl group, 2-methoxypropyl group, 2-ethoxypropyl group, 2-propoxypropyl group, 2-butoxypropyl group, 2-pentyloxypropyl group, 2-hexyloxypropyl group, 2-heptyloxypropyl group, 3-methoxypropyl group, 3-ethoxypropyl group, 3-propoxypropyl group, 3-butoxypropyl group, 3-pentyloxypropyl group, 3-hexyloxypropyl group, 3-heptyloxypropyl group, 4-methoxybutyl group, 4-ethoxybutyl group, 4-propoxybutyl group, 4-butoxybutyl group, 4-pentyloxybutyl group, 4-hexyloxybutyl group, 4-heptyloxybutyl group, 5-methoxypentyl group, 5-ethoxypentyl group, 5-propoxypentyl group, 5-butoxypentyl group, 5-pentyloxypentyl group, 5-hexyloxypentyl group, 5-heptyloxypentyl group, 6-methoxyhexyl group, 6-ethoxyhexyl group, 6-propoxyhexyl group, 6-butoxyhexyl group, 6-pentyloxyhexyl group, 6-hexyloxyhexyl group and a 6-heptyloxyhexyl group; and the alkoxyl groups thereof, although alkyl groups are preferred. Of such alkyl groups, straight chain saturated alkyl groups and unsaturated alkyl groups are preferred, and particularly desirable groups include a methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, butyl group, pentyl group, hexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, vinyl group, trans-1-propenyl group, 2-propenyl group, trans-1-butenyl group, trans-2-butenyl group, 3-butenyl group, trans-1-pentenyl group, trans-2-pentenyl group, trans-3-pentenyl group, 4-pentenyl group, trans-1-hexenyl group, trans-2-hexenyl group, trans-3-hexenyl group, trans-4-hexenyl group, 5-hexenyl group, trans-1-heptenyl group, trans-2-heptenyl group, trans-3-heptenyl group, trans-4-heptenyl group, trans-5-heptenyl group, and a 6-heptenyl group.
Examples of the linkage groups La, Lb, Lc and Ld include a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COSxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SCOxe2x80x94, and of these, a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 are preferred, and a single bond is particularly preferred.
Examples of the group Z include a fluorine atom, chlorine atom, cyano group, cyanato group, trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group, although a fluorine atom, a cyano group, or a trifluoromethoxy group are preferred, and a fluorine atom or a trifluoromethoxy group are particularly desirable.
Examples of the ring A, the ring B and the ring D include the types of structures shown in the formulas group 1. 
Of these ring structures, the structures shown in the formulas group 2 are preferred. 
Of these ring structures, the structures shown in the formulas group 3 are particularly desirable. 
Examples of the ring E, and the ring D in the case in which nd=0 include the types of structures shown in the formulas group 4. 
Of these ring structures, the structures shown in the formulas group 5 are preferred. 
Of these ring structures, the structures shown in the formulas group 6 are particularly desirable. 
Examples of the formula (IIa) and the formula (IIb) of the ring C include the types of structures shown in the formulas group 7. 
Of these ring structures, the structures shown in the formulas group 8 are preferred. 
As described above, the compound of the aforementioned general formula (I) incorporates a very large variety of compounds depending on the selection of the group R, the linkage groups La, Lb, Lc and Ld, the polar group Z, the ring A, the ring B, the ring C, the ring D and the ring E, and na, nb, nc and nd, and by appropriate selection of each of these structural sites, compounds can be prepared which are applicable to a wide range of uses and fields. As a result, compounds of the general formula (I) show characteristics such as a broad nematic temperature range, good stability against light and heat, and a high voltage retention, that are extremely useful for electrooptical elements, and are particular preferable for STN-LCD and AM-LCD devices. Specifically, of the compounds represented by the general formula (I), particularly preferred compounds include those listed below.
In the compounds listed, the following abbreviations are used, so that R1 represents any one of a methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, butyl group, pentyl group, hexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, vinyl group, trans-1-propenyl group, 2-propenyl group, trans-1-butenyl group, trans-2-butenyl group, 3-butenyl group, trans-1-pentenyl group, trans-2-pentenyl group, trans-3-pentenyl group, 4-pentenyl group, trans-1-hexenyl group, trans-2-hexenyl group, trans-3-hexenyl group, trans-4-hexenyl group, 5-hexenyl group, trans-1-heptenyl group, trans-2-heptenyl group, trans-3-heptenyl group, trans-4-heptenyl group, trans-5-heptenyl group, and a 6-heptenyl group. 
In the case in which ring C is the formula (IIa),
then in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=nd=0, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Np1-Th1-F,
R1-Np2-Th1-F, R1-Np3-Th1-F, R1-Np4-Th1-F, R1-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Np1-Th2-F, R1-Np2-Th2-F, R1-Np3-Th2-F,
R1-Np4-Th2-F, R1-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-F,
R1-Np1-Th3-F, R1-Np2-Th3-F, R1-Np3-Th3-F, R1-Np4-Th3-F, R1-Cy-Th4-F,
R1-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Np1-Th4-F, R1-Np2-Th4-F,
R1-Np3-Th4-F, R1-Np4-Th4-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th4-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th4-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th4-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th4-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th4-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th4-F,
in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=nd=0, and Z is a cyano group,
R1-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Np1-Th1-CN, R1-Np2-Th1-CN,
R1-Np3-Th1-CN, R1-Np4-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Np1-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-Th2-CN, R1-Np3-Th2-CN, R1-Np4-Th2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-CN, R1-Np4-Th3-CN, R1-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Np1-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-Th4-CN, R1-Np3-Th4-CN,
R1-Np4-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th4-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th4-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th4-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th4-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th4-CN,
in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=n=0, and Z is a trifluoromethyl group,
R1-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np4-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th4-OCF3,
in the case in which na=nb=1, and nc=nd=0, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th1-F,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Np2-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Np3-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Np4-Cy-Th1-F,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th2-F,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Np2-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Np3-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Np4-Cy-Th2-F,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th3-F,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Np2-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Np3-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Np4-Cy-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th4-F,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Np2-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Np3-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Np4-Cy-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th1-F,
R1-Np1-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th1-F,
R1-Cy-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th2-F,
R1-Np1-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th2-F,
R1-Cy-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th3-F,
R1-Np1-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th4-F,
R1-Np1-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th1-F,
R1-Np1-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th1-F,
R1-Cy-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th2-F,
R1-Np1-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th2-F,
R1-Cy-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th3-F,
R1-Np1-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th4-F,
R1-Np1-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th1-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th1-F,
R1-Np1-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th1-F,
R1-Cy-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th2-F,
R1-Np1-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th2-F,
R1-Cy-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th3-F,
R1-Np1-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th4-F,
R1-Np1-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-Np1-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th1-F, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th1-F,
R1-Cy-Np1-Th2-F, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th2-F, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th2-F, R1-Cy-Np1-Th3-F,
R1-Ph1-Np1-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th3-F, R1-Cy-Np1-Th4-F,
R1-Ph1-Np1-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th4-F, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-F,
in the case in which na=nb=1, and nc=nd=0, and Z is a cyano group,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th1-CN,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Np2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Np3-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Np4-Cy-Th1-CN,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th2-CN,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Np3-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Np4-Cy-Th2-CN,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th3-CN,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Np2-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Np4-Cy-Th3-CN,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th4-CN,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Np3-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Np4-Cy-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Np1CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-CN2CH2-Cy-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th1-CN,
R1-Np1-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th1-CN,
R1-Np4-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Np1-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th2-CN,
R1-Np3-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Cy-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-Ph1-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Cy-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Np1-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Np4-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th1-CN,
R1-Np1-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th1-CN,
R1-Np4-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Np1-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Np3-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Cy-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-Ph2-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Cy-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Np1-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Np4-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-CN;
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th1-CN,
R1-Np1-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th1-CN,
R1-Np4-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Np1-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th2-CN,
R1-Np3-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Cy-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-Ph3-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Cy-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Np1-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Np4-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-Np1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th1-CN,
R1-Cy-Np1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th2-CN,
R1-Cy-Np1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th3-CN,
R1-Cy-Np1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-CN,
in the case in which na=nb=1, and nc=nd=0, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np1-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-Cy-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Cy-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np3-Cy-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Cy-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np1-Cy-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np3-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-Cy-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cy-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np1-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-Cy-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-Cy-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Cy-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np1-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Cy-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np1-Ph1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np3-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np1-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np1-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Cy-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np1-Ph2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np3-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np1-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Cy-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np1-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np3-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np1-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np1-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np2-Np1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Np3-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Np1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Np1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Np1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Np1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Np1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Cy-Np1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Np1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Np1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Np1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-Th4-OCF3,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Np1-F, R1-Th1-Np2-F,
R1-Th1-Np3-F, R1-Th1-Np4-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Np1-F, R1-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Th2-Np3-F, R1-Th2-Np4-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np1-F,
R1-Th4-Np2-F, R1-Th4-Np3-F, R1-Th4-Np4-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a cyano group,
R1-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Th1-Np1-CN, R1-Th1-Np2-CN,
R1-Th1-Np3-CN, R1-Th1-Np4-CN, R1-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Th2-Np1-CN, R1-Th2-Np2-CN, R1-Th2-Np3-CN, R1-Th2-Np4-CN, R1-Th3-Ph1-CN,
R1-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Th4-Ph1-CN, R1-Th4-Ph2-CN, R1-Th4-Ph3-CN, R1-Th4-Np1-CN,
R1-Th4-Np2-CN, R1-Th4-Np3-CN, R1-Th4-Np4-CN,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a trifluoromethyl group,
R1-Th1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Th1-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Th1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Th1-Np3-OCF3, R1-Th1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Th2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Th2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Th2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Th2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Th2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Th2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Th3-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th3-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Th3-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Th3-Np1-OCF3, R1-Th3-Np2-OCF3, R1-Th3-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Th3-Np4-OCF3, R1-Th4-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th4-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th4-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Th4-Np1-OCF3, R1-Th4-Np2-OCF3, R1-Th4-Np3-OCF3, R1-Th4-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=nd=1, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Th1-Cy-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Cy-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Cy-Np1-F,
R1-Th1-Cy-Np2-F, R1-Th1-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Th1-Cy-Np4-F, R1-Th2-Cy-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Cy-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Cy-Np1-F, R1-Th2-Cy-Np2-F,
R1-Th2-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Th2-Cy-Np4-F, R1-Th3-Cy-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Cy-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Cy-Np1-F, R1-Th3-Cy-Np2-F, R1-Th3-Cy-Np3-F,
R1-Th3-Cy-Np4-F, R1-Th4-Cy-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Cy-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Cy-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Cy-Np1-F, R1-Th4-Cy-Np2-F, R1-Th4-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Th4-Cy-Np4-F,
R1-Th1-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-Np1-F,
R1-Th1-Ph1-Np2-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-Np4-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-Np1-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-Np2-F,
R1-Th2-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-Np4-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-Np1-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-Np2-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-Np3-F,
R1-Th3-Ph1-Np4-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Ph1-Np1-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-Np2-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-Np4-F,
R1-Th1-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-Np1-F,
R1-Th1-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-Np3-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-Np4-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-Np1-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-Np2-F,
R1-Th2-Ph2-Np3-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-Np4-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-Ph1-F, R3-Th3-Ph2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Ph2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-Np1-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-Np3-F,
R1-Th3-Ph2-Np4-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Ph2-Np1-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-Np3-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-Np4-F,
R1-Th1-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-Np1-F,
R1-Th1-Ph3-Np2-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-NO-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-Np2-F,
R1-Th2-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-Np4-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-Np2-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-Np3-F,
R1-Th3-Ph3-Np4-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-Np2-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-Np4-F,
R1-Th1-Np1-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Np1-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Np1-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Np1-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np1-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np1-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Np1-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np1-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Np1-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Np2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Np2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Np2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Np2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Np2-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Np2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Np3-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Np3-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Np3-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Np3-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np3-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np3-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Np3-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np3-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Np3-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Np4-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Np4-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Np4-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Np4-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np4-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np4-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Np4-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np4-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Np4-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Th1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Th2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th3-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Th3-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th3-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th3-Cy-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Th4-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th4-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th4-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Th4-Cy-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Th1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Th2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Th3-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Th3-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th4-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Th4-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Th1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Th2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Th2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Th3-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th4-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Th4-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Th1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Th1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Th2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Th3-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Th4-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Th4-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Th1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th4-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th4-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th4-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th4-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np4-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np4-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np4-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-F,
R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-F,
R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-F,
R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-F,
R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-F,
R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-F,
R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-F,
R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Th4-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-F,
in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Cy-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Th1-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Th1-Np1-F,
R1-Cy-Th1-Np2-F, R1-Cy-Th1-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Th1-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-F, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-Np1-F,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-Np1-F,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-Np1-F,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-T 1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Th2-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Th2-Np1-F,
R1-Cy-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Cy-Th2-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Th2-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-F, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-Np1-F,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-Np1-F,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-Np1-F,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-F, R1-Th3-CH2CM2-Th1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Np1-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np1-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np1-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np1-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Np1-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np1-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np1-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np1-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a cyano group,
R1-Cy-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-Np1-CN,
R1-Cy-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CN, R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-Np1-CN,
R1-Cy-Th2-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CN, R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CN, R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CN, R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CN, R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Np1-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Np1-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CN, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1 and Z is a trifluoromethyl group,
R1-Cy-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-Ph3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-Np1-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th1-Np2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-Np3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-Np4-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th1-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np2-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np2-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np2-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np3-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np3-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np3-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np3-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th1-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th1-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np4-Th1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-Np1-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th2-Np2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-Np3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th2-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np2-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np2-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np2-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np3-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np3-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np3-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np3-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np4-Th2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Np1-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Np3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Np4-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np3-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Np1-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Np3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Np4-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Cy-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph1-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph2-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np1-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np2-CF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Th3-Np4-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np2-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np3-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-CH2CH2-Np4-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CF3, R1-Ph3-Th3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np2-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np2-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np3-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np3-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np3-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np1-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np1-Th3-Ph3-CF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph1-CF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph2-CF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Th3-Ph3-CF3, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CF3,
R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CF3, R1-Np4-Th3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CF3,
In the case in which ring C is the formula (IIb),
then in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Np1-F, R1-Te1-Np2-F,
R1-Te1-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Np4-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Np2-F, R1-Te2-Np3-F, R1-Te2-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a cyano group,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-CN, R1-Te1-Np1-CN, R1-Te1-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-Np3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Np1-CN,
R1-Te2-Np2-CN, R1-Te2-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a trifluoromethoxy group,
R1-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Cy-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Te1-Np1-F,
R1-Cy-Te1-Np2-F, R1-Cy-Te1-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Te1-Np4-F, R1-Cy-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Cy-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Te2-Np1-F, R1-Cy-Te2-Np2-F,
R1-Cy-Te2-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Te2-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-Np1-F,
R1-Ph1-Te1-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-Np4-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph1-Te2-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-Np1-F,
R1-Ph2-Te1-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-Np4-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph2-Te2-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-Np1-F,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-Np4-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph3-Te2-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Np1-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Np1-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Np1-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np1-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Np2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Np2-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Np3-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Np3-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np3-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Np3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Np4-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Np4-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np4-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Np4-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np3-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-F, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np3-F,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-F,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np3-F, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np3-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-F,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np3-F, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-F,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-F,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph1-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph2-F, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-F,
in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a cyano group,
R1-Cy-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-Np1-CN,
R1-Cy-Te1-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-Np4-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Cy-Te2-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-Np2-CN,
R1-Cy-Te2-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Te1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-Te1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te1-Np4-CN, R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Te1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-Te1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te1-Np4-CN, R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Te1-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-Te1-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Np4-CN, R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Np1-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Te2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Te2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-Te2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Te2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Np3-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-Te2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Te2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Np4-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np4-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np4-Te2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np4-Te2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Np4-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np3-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-CN,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np3-CN, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np3-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np3-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-CN, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np3-CN,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-CN, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-CN,
in the case in which na=1, nb=0 or na=0, nb=1, and nc=1, nd=0 or nc=0, nd=1, and Z is a trifluoromethoxy group,
R1-Cy-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Np2-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Cy-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Np1-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Np2-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Te2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Np4-CH2CH2-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Te2-Np4-OCF3,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=nd=1, and Z is a fluorine atom,
R1-Te1-Cy-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Cy-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Cy-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Cy-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Cy-Np4-F, R1-Te2-Cy-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Cy-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Cy-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Cy-Np2-F,
R1-Te2-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Te2-Cy-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np4-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Np4-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np2-F,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Np4-F,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Np2-F, R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Np3-F,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-Np4-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np2-F,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Np3-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-Np4-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np2-F,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-F,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Np1-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Np1-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Np1-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Np1-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Np2-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Np2-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Np2-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Np2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Np3-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Np3-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Np3-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Np3-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Np3-CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Np4-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Np4-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Np4-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Np4-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np4-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np4-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-F, R3-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1Ph1-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-F,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-F,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-F, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-F, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-F,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=nd=1, and Z is a cyano group,
R1-Te1-Cy-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-Ph3-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-Np1-CN,
R1-Te1-Cy-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-Np3-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-Cy-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-Np2-CN,
R1-Te2-Cy-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-CON,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np4-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Np1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph1-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph1-Np3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Np1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph2-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph2-Np3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Np1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-Np3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-CN, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-CN,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np1-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Np1-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Np1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Np2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Np2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Np2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Np2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Np2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np3-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Np3-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Np3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Np3-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Np3-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Np3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np4-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Np4-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Np4-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Np4-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Np4-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Np4-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np4-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np4-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-CN,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-CN,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Ce-Ph1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-CN, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-CN, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-CN,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-CN, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-CN, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-CN,
in the case in which na=nb=0, and nc=nd=1, and Z is a trifluoromethoxy group,
R1-Te1-Cy-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cy-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cy-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cy-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cy-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cy-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cy-Np4-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cy-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cy-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cy-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cy-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cy-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cy-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cy-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph4-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cy-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Cy-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph1-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph1-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Np4-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph3-CH2CH2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Ph3-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np1-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np2-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np3-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np3-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np3-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np3-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np3-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np3-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np3-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np4-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np4-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np4-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np4-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np4-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Np4-CH2CU2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Np4-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph1-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph2-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np1-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np2-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Ph3-Np4-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np3-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-CH2CH2-Np4-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph1-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph2-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph1-OCF3,
R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te2-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-Ph3-OCF3,
R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph2-OCF3, R1-Te1-Cxe2x89xa1C-Ph3-CH2CH2-Ph3-OCF3,
The compounds of the general formula (I) can be produced by a variety of synthetic methods depending on the selection of the group R, the linkage groups La, Lb, Lc and Ld, the polar group Z, the ring A, the ring B, the ring C, the ring D and the ring E, and na, nb, nc and nd, and representative examples of these synthetic methods are presented below.
The case in which ring C is the formula (IIa)
In the case in which nb=1, nc=nd=0, the linkage group La is a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, and the linkage group Lb is a single bond, synthesis can be completed in accordance with the following schemes. 
(wherein, K, the polar group Z, the ring A, the ring B, na, X1, X2 and X3 have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), La1 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, La2 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, and Mtl1 represents a metal ion such as Li, BrMg, or IMg.)
That is, by using thionyl chloride or the like to convert the phenylacetic acid represented by the general formula (IIIa-1) into an acid chloride, and subsequently conducting a reaction with ethylene in the presence of aluminum chloride, a tetralone derivative represented by the general formula (IVa-1) can be prepared. By reacting this derivative with a lithium or magnesium reagent represented by the general formula (Va-1), either in or out of the presence of a metal salt such as cerium chloride or manganese chloride and a Lewis acid, an alcohol represented by the general formula (VIa-1) is obtained, and by heating this alcohol in the presence of an acid catalyst such as p-toluenesulfonic acid, a dihydronaphthalene compound represented by the general formula (VIIa-1) is obtained. Subsequent hydrogenation of this dihydronaphthalene compound in the presence of a metal catalyst such as Pdxe2x80x94C, Rhxe2x80x94C, Ptxe2x80x94C or Pd(OH)2 or the like, yields the target compound represented by the general formula (I-a).
The lithium or magnesium reagent represented by the general formula (Va-1) is a compound frequently used in liquid crystal production, and can be easily produced from the corresponding halide or the like.
As shown in the schemes below, by replacing the lithium or magnesium reagent represented by the general formula (Va-1) with an acetylide represented by the general formula (Va-2), a compound represented by the general formula (I-b) can be produced. 
(wherein, R, the polar group Z, the ring A, the ring B, na, X1, X2 and X3 have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), La1 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, La2 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, and Mtl1 represents a metal ion such as Li, BrMg, or IMg.)
Furthermore, as shown in the schemes below, the compound represented by the general formula (I-b) can also be prepared by reacting the tetralone derivative represented by the general formula (IVa-1) with an ylide represented by the general formula (Vb-1), and then reducing the thus obtained compound (VIIb-2). 
(wherein, R, the polar group Z, the ring A, the ring B, na, X1, X2 and X3 have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), La1 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, and La2 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94.)
In addition, the compounds represented by the general formulas (I-b) and (I-c) can also be produced by a method shown in the schemes below. 
(wherein, R, the polar group Z, the ring A, the ring B, na, X1, X2 and X3 have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), La1 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, and La2 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94.)
In the case in which nb=1, nc=nd=0, the ring C is the formula (IIa), and X1, X2 and X3 are hydrogen atoms, and Z is a cyano group or a trifluoromethoxy group, synthesis can be achieved in the manner described below. 
(wherein, R, La, Lb, the ring A, the ring B and na have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), and Z1 represents a cyano group or a trifluoromethoxy group.)
That is, by subjecting a cyclohexanone derivative represented by the general formula (IXa-1) to a dehydration reaction with pyrrolidine, subsequent reaction with methyl vinyl ketone, and then treatment with an acid, a mixture of the octahydronaphthalene derivatives represented by the general formulas (IXb-1) and (IXb-2) can be obtained. By subjecting this mixture to an oxidation using copper(II) bromide or lithium bromide, a compound represented by the general formula (IXc-1) can be obtained. Following conversion of the hydroxyl group to a triflate, if the compound is reacted with copper cyanide, then a compound of the general formula (I-d) in which the Z1 group is a cyano group can be obtained. Furthermore, if the phenol derivative represented by the general formula (IXc-1) is reacted with carbon tetrachloride, and subsequently reacted with potassium fluoride, then a compound of the general formula (I-d) in which the Z1 group is a trifluoromethoxy group can be obtained.
In addition, by producing the compound of the general formula (Xa-1) from the formula (IIIa-2), in the same manner as for the production of the compound of the general formula (I-a), and subsequently performing a lithiation using a base such as butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamide or the like, and then reacting the product with carbon dioxide, the carboxylic acid derivative represented by the general formula (Xb-1) can be obtained. By converting this carboxylic acid to an acid chloride, and subsequently to an amide using ammonia gas, and then subjecting the product to the action of a dehydration agent, a compound represented by the general formula (I-e) can be obtained. 
(wherein, R, the ring A, the ring B and na have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), and La2 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94.)
Furthermore, by lithiating the compound represented by the general formula (Xa-1), and carrying out a subsequent reaction with trimethyl borate, and then with hydrogen peroxide, a compound represented by the general formula (IXc-2) can be prepared. The compound represented by the general formula (I-f) can be derived from this compound in the same manner as was described for the compound represented by the general formula (IXc-1). 
(wherein, R, the ring A, the ring B and na have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), La2 represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, and Z1 represents a cyano group or a trifluoromethoxy group.)
In the case in which nd=1, nc=0, the ring C is the formula (IIa), and the linkage group Lb is a single bond, synthesis can be achieved in the manner described below. 
(wherein, R, the ring A, the ring B, the ring E, na, nb, X1, X2 and X3 have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), Z1 represents a fluorine atom or a trifluoromethoxy group, Tf represents a trifluoromethanesulfonyl group, and Mtl2 represents Li, ClMg, BrMg, IMg or (HO)2B.)
That is, reacting a compound represented by the general formula (IXc-3), which can be prepared in the same manner as the compounds represented by the general formulas (IXc-1) and (IXc-2), with trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride or trifluoromethanesulfonyl chloride or the like, in the presence of a base such as pyridine , diethylamine or triethylamine, and in a solvent such as dichloromethane or chloroform yields a triflate represented by the general formula (IXd-1). By reacting this triflate with a compound represented by the general formula (XIa-1) in the presence of a transition metal catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0) or tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)nickel(0), a compound represented by the general formula (I-g) can be synthesized.
Furthermore, by reacting the compound represented by the general formula (IXd-1) with an acetylene compound represented by the general formula (XIb-1), in the presence of cuprous iodide and a transition metal catalyst such as dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium or tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), a compound represented by the general formula (I-h) can be prepared. 
(wherein, R, the polar group Z, the ring A, the ring B, the ring E, na, nb, X1, X2 and X3 have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), and Tf represents a trifluoromethanesulfonyl group.)
Furthermore, reacting a compound represented by the general formula (IXb-3), which can be prepared in the same manner as the compounds represented by the general formulas (IXb-1) and (IXb-2), with an aryl lithium or magnesium reagent represented by the general formula (XIa-2), followed by dehydration, yields a compound represented by the general formula (XIIa-1), which upon subsequent oxidation with an oxidizing agent such as 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone or bromine or the like, yields a compound represented by the general formula (I-i). 
(wherein, R, the ring A, the ring B, the ring E, na and nb have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), Z1 represents a fluorine atom or a trifluoromethoxy group, and Mtl1 represents Li, ClMg, BrMg, or IMg.)
The case in which ring C is the formula (IIb)
In the case in which na=nb=nc=0, nd=1, and the linkage group Ld is a single bond, synthesis can be achieved in the manner described below. 
(wherein, R, X4, X5, X6 and the ring E have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), Z2 represents a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group, and Mtl1 represents a metal ion such as Li, ClMg, BrMg, or IMg.) That is, by reacting a ketone represented by the general formula (IVb-1) with an aryl lithium or magnesium reagent represented by the general formula (XIa-3) either in or out of the presence of a metal salt such as cerium chloride or manganese chloride and a Lewis acid, an alcohol represented by the general formula (XIIIa-1) can be obtained, and subsequent heating in the presence of an acid catalyst such as p-toluenesulfonic acid, yields a dihydronaphthalene compound represented by the general formula (XIVa-1), which can be subsequently hydrogenated in the presence of a metal catalyst such as Pdxe2x80x94C, Rhxe2x80x94C, Ptxe2x80x94C or Pd(OH)2 or the like to obtain the target compound represented by the general formula (I-j).
The compound (IVb-1) can be prepared by a variety of different methods, although as shown by the schemes below, a representative method comprises conversion of a phenylacetic acid derivative represented by the general formula (IIIb-1) to an acid chloride, and a subsequent reaction with ethylene in the presence of aluminum chloride. 
(wherein, R, X4, X5 and X6 have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I).)
Furthermore, in the case in which X4, X5 and X6 are all hydrogen atoms, then as shown in the schemes below, a compound represented by the general formula (IVb-2) can be synthesized by hydrogenating a naphthol derivative represented by the general formula (XVa-1) in the presence of a transition metal catalyst such as palladium, rhodium, platinum or ruthenium, followed by subsequent oxidation, where necessary. 
(wherein, R has the same meaning as described for the general formula (I).)
Furthermore as shown in the schemes below, subjecting octahydronaphthalenedione monoacetal, which can be synthesized by reacting 1,4-cyclohexanedione monoacetal with an amine such as pyrrolidine followed by reaction with methyl vinyl ketone, to the action of an organometallic reagent represented by R1xe2x80x94Mtl1, and performing a subsequent dehydration reaction, yields an octahydronaphthalenone acetal. By aromatizing this compound, either using a metal catalyst such as palladium, rhodium, ruthenium or platinum as a dehydrogenation catalyst, or using the action of an oxidizing agent such as 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone, or using a material such as sulfur, bromine or iodine, and subsequently converting the acetal to a ketone, a compound represented by the general formula (IVb-3) can be synthesized. 
(wherein, R1 represents a saturated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms which may incorporate a branched chain and which may be substituted with 1 to 7 fluorine atoms or alkoxyl groups of 1 to 7 carbon atoms.)
In the case in which na=nb=nc=0, nd=1, and the linkage group Ld is xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, synthesis can be achieved in the manner described below. 
(wherein, R, X4, X5, X6 and the ring E have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), Z2 represents a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group, and Mtl1 represents a metal ion such as Li, ClMg, BrMg, or IMg.)
That is, by reacting the ketone represented by the general formula (IVb-1) with an aryl lithium or magnesium reagent represented by the general formula (XIa-4) either in or out of the presence of a metal salt such as cerium chloride or manganese chloride and a Lewis acid, an alcohol represented by the general formula (XIIIa-2) can be obtained, and subsequent heating in the presence of an acid catalyst such as p-toluenesulfonic acid, yields a dihydronaphthalene compound represented by the general formula (XIVa-2), which can be subsequently hydrogenated in the presence of a metal catalyst such as Pdxe2x80x94C, Rhxe2x80x94C, Ptxe2x80x94C or Pd(OH)2 or the like to obtain the target compound represented by the general formula (I-k).
Furthermore, if compounds represented by (XIa-5) and (XIa-6) are used instead of the compounds (XIa-3) and (XIa-4) shown above, then compounds represented by the general formulas (I-l) and (I-m) can be prepared. 
(wherein, R, X4, X5, X6, the ring D and the ring E have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), Z2 represents a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group, and Ld1 represents a single bond or a xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.)
In addition, as shown by the schemes below, by reacting the compound represented by the general formula (IVb-1) with an ylide compound represented by the general formula (Vc-1), and then hydrogenating the thus obtained olefin compound (XVIa-1), a compound represented by the general formula (I-n) can be produced. 
(wherein, R, X4, X5, X6, the ring E and Z have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I).)
In addition, as shown by the schemes below, by reacting the tetrahydronaphthalenone represented by the general formula (IVb-1) with an ylide compound prepared from a methoxymethyl phosphonium salt, and treating the thus obtained product with acid, an aldehyde represented by the general formula (VIIIb-1) can be obtained. By reacting this aldehyde with an ylide compound represented by the formula (Vc-2), and hydrogenating the thus produced olefin (I-o), a compound represented by the general formula (I-n) can be prepared. 
(wherein, R, X4, X5, X6, the ring E and Z have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I).)
In the method described above, by using the compound (IVb-2) in place of (IVb-1), a compound represented by the general formula (XVIIa) can be produced. 
(wherein, X4, X5, X6, the ring D, the ring E and Z have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), and Lc1 and Ld1 represent a single bond or a xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.)
By substituting the bromine atom in the compound (XVIIa-1), a large number of compounds of the general formula (I) can be produced.
For example, if the acetylene compound represented by the formula (XVIIIa-1) is reacted with the compound (XVIIa-1) in the presence of a palladium catalyst such as PdCl2(PPh3)2 or Pd(PPh3)4 and triethylamine, then a compound represented by the general formula (I-p) can be obtained. In addition, subsequent hydrogenation in the presence of a metal catalyst can convert the acetylene diyl group (xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94) to an ethylene group (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94). 
(wherein, X4, X5, X6, the ring D, the ring E and Z have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), R1 represents a saturated or an unsaturated alkyl group of 1 to 18 carbon atoms which may incorporate a branched chain and which may be substituted with 1 to 7 fluorine atoms or alkoxyl groups of 1 to 7 carbon atoms, and Lc and Ld1 represent a single bond or a xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.)
In addition, by altering the compound (XVIIIa-1) to (XVIIIa-2), a compound represented by the general formula (I-q) can be produced. Subsequent hydrogenation of this compound in the presence of a metal catalyst can also be used to convert the acetylene diyl group (xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94) to an ethylene group (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94). 
(wherein, R, X4, X5, X6, the ring A, the ring D, the ring E and Z have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), and Lc1 and Ld1 represent a single bond or a CH2CH2xe2x80x94.)
Furthermore, by reacting the organometallic reagent represented by (XIb-1) with the compound (XVIIa-1) in the presence of a nickel or a palladium catalyst, a compound represented by the general formula (I-r) can be produced. 
(wherein, R, X4, X5, X6, the ring D, the ring E and Z have the same meaning as described above for the general formula (I), the ring A1 represents a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms and a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, Lc1 and Ld1 represent a single bond or a xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, and Mtl2 represents Li, ClMg, BrMg, IMg or (HO)2B.)
Representative examples of the compounds represented by the general formula (I) produced using the methods described above are shown below. 
The present invention also provides a liquid crystal composition comprising at least one compound represented by the general formula (I) as a constituent.
In a liquid crystal composition comprising at least one compound represented by the general formula (I) as a constituent, provided the composition shows liquid crystallinity, any other compound may be incorporated into the composition in addition to the compound represented by the general formula (I), although as a first constituent the composition should comprise at least one compound represented by the general formula (I), and in addition should also preferably comprise at least one constituent from the second through fourth constituents described below.
Namely, the second constituent is a so-called fluorine system (halogen system) p-type liquid crystal compound, and comprises a compound represented by the general formulas (A1) to (A3) shown below. 
wherein Alka represents an alkyl group of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, which may be either a straight chain or contain methyl or ethyl branches, may contain a 3 to 6 membered ring structure, may have any particular xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 structure within the group replaced by a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, and may have any particular hydrogen atom within the group substituted with a fluorine atom or a trifluoromethoxy group, although straight chain alkyl groups of 2 to 7 carbon atoms, straight chain 1-alkenyl groups of 2 to 7 carbon atoms, straight chain 3-alkenyl groups of 4 to 7 carbon atoms, and alkyl groups of 1 to 5 carbon atoms in which the terminal is substituted with an alkoxyl group of 1 to 3 carbon atoms are preferred. Furthermore, in those cases in which branching leads to an asymmetric carbon atom, either optically active compounds or racemic mixtures may be used.
The ring Fa, the ring Fb and the ring Fc each represent independently a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, a tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, a 1,4-cylohexenylene group which may be substituted with a fluorine atom, a 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, a pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group or a pyridine-2,5-diyl group, although a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with a fluorine atom or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms are preferred. Particularly in those cases in which the ring Fb is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, it is preferable that the ring Fa is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, and in those cases in which the ring Fc is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, it is preferable that the ring Fb and the ring Fa are trans-1,4-cyclohexylene groups. Furthermore in (A3), it is preferable that the ring Fa is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group.
La, Lb and Lc are linkage groups, and each represent, independently, a single bond, an ethylene group (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94), a 1,2-propylene group (xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94), a 1,4-butylene group, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, although a single bond, an ethylene group, a 1,4-butylene group, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 are preferred, and a single bond or an ethylene group are particularly desirable. Furthermore it is preferable that at least one of these linkage groups in (A2), and at least two of the linkage groups in (A3) are single bonds.
The ring Fz is an aromatic ring, and can be represented by the general formulas (Ga) to (Gc) shown below. 
wherein, Ja to Jj each represent independently a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom, although in (Ga) it is preferable that at least one of Ja and Jb is a fluorine atom, and in (Gb) it is preferable that at least one of Jd to Jf is a fluorine atom, with the structure in which Jf is a fluorine atom being particularly desirable.
The terminal group Pa represents a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group, a difluoromethoxy group, or an alkoxyl group, alkyl group, alkenyl group or alkenyloxy group of 2 or 3 carbon atoms substituted with a trifluoromethyl group or a difluoromethyl group or 2 or more fluorine atoms, although a fluorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group are preferred, and a fluorine atom is particularly desirable.
Furthermore, compounds of the general formula (I) of the present invention are not included in (A1) to (A3).
The third constituent is a so-called cyano system p-type liquid crystal compound, and comprises a compound represented by the general formulas (B1) to (B3) shown below. 
wherein Alkb represents an alkyl group of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, which may be either a straight chain or contain methyl or ethyl branches, may contain a 3 to 6 membered ring structure, may have any particular xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 structure within the group replaced by a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, and may have any particular hydrogen atom within the group substituted with a fluorine atom or a trifluoromethoxy group, although straight chain alkyl groups of 2 to 7 carbon atoms, straight chain 1-alkenyl groups of 2 to 7 carbon atoms, straight chain 3-alkenyl groups of 4 to 7 carbon atoms, and alkyl groups of 1 to 5 carbon atoms in which the terminal is substituted with an alkoxyl group of 1 to 3 carbon atoms are preferred. Furthermore, in those cases in which branching leads to an asymmetric carbon atom, either optically active compounds or racemic mixtures may be used.
The ring Fd, the ring Fe and the ring Ff each represent independently a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, a tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine co atoms, a 1,4-cyclohexenylene group which may be substituted with a fluorine atom, a 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, a pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group or a pyridine-2,5-diyl group, although a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with a fluorine atom or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms are preferred. Particularly in those cases in which the ring Fe is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, it is preferable that the ring Fd is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, and in those cases in which the ring Ff is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, it is preferable that the ring Fd and the ring Fe are trans-1,4-cyclohexylene groups. Furthermore in (B3), it is preferable that the ring Fd is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group.
Ld, Le and Lf are linkage groups, and each represent, independently, a single bond, an ethylene group (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94), a 1,2-propylene group (xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94), a 1,4-butylene group, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, although a single bond, an ethylene group, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 are preferred, and a single bond, an ethylene group or a xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 are particularly desirable. Furthermore it is preferable that at least one of these linkage groups in (B2), and at least two of the linkage groups in (B3) are single bonds.
The ring Fy is an aromatic ring, and can be represented by the general formulas (Gd) to (Gf) shown below. 
wherein, Jk to Jq each represent independently a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom, although in (Ge) it is preferable that Jn and Jo are hydrogen atoms.
The terminal group pa represents a cyano group (xe2x80x94CN), a cyanato group (xe2x80x94OCN) or a xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CCN group, although a cyano group is preferred.
Furthermore, compounds of the general formula (I) of the present invention are not included in (B1) to (B3).
The fourth constituent is a so-called n-type liquid crystal compound in which the dielectric anisotropy is approximately zero, or a value below zero, and comprises a compound represented by the general formulas (C1) to (C3) shown below. 
wherein Alkc and Alkd each represent, independently, an alkyl group of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, which may be either a straight chain or contain methyl or ethyl branches, may contain a 3 to 6 membered ring structure, may have any particular xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 structure within the group replaced by a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, and may have any particular hydrogen atom within the group substituted with a fluorine atom or a trifluoromethoxy group, although straight chain alkyl groups of 1 to 7 carbon atoms, straight chain 1-alkenyl groups of 2 to 7 carbon atoms, straight chain 3-alkenyl groups of 4 to 7 carbon atoms, straight chain alkoxyl groups of 1 to 3 carbon atoms and straight chain alkyl groups of 1 to 5 carbon atoms in which the terminal is substituted with an alkoxyl group of 1 to 3 carbon atoms are preferred, and moreover, compounds in which at least one of Alkc and Alkd represent a straight chain alkyl group of 1 to 7 carbon atoms, a straight chain 1-alkenyl group of 2 to 7 carbon atoms, or a straight chain 3-alkenyl group of 4 to 7 carbon atoms are particularly desirable.
The ring Fg, the ring Fh, the ring Fi and the ring Fj each represent independently a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups, a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, a tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, a 1,4-cyclohexenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, a 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, a pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group or a pyridine-2,5-diyl group, although in each compound it is preferable that there be no more than one transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, 1,4-cyclohexenylene group which may be substituted with a fluorine atom, 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group or pyridine-2,5-diyl group, and that the other rings in such cases should preferably be a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups.
Lg, Lh and Li are linkage groups, and each represent, independently, a single bond, an ethylene group (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94), a 1,2-propylene group (xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94), a 1,4-butylene group, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, although a single bond, an ethylene group, a 1,4-butylene group, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 are preferred, and it is also preferable that at least one of these linkage groups in (C2), and at least two of the linkage groups in (C3) are single bonds.
Preferred forms for (C1) can be represented by the general formulas (C1a) to (C1h) shown below. 
In each of the formulas above, Alkc and Alkf each represent, independently, a straight chain alkyl group of 1 to 7 carbon atoms, a straight chain 1-alkenyl group of 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a straight chain 3-alkenyl group of 4 to 7 carbon atoms, a straight chain alkoxyl group of 1 to 3 carbon atoms or a straight chain alkyl groups of 1 to 5 carbon atoms in which the terminal is substituted with an alkoxyl group of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, although at least one of Alkc and Alkf represents a straight chain alkyl group of 1 to 7 carbon atoms, a straight chain 1-alkenyl group of 2 to 7 carbon atoms, or a straight chain 3-alkenyl group of 4 to 7 carbon atoms. In those cases in which the rings Fg1 to Fg3 are aromatic, the corresponding ALke excludes 1-alkenyl groups and alkoxyl groups, and in those cases in which the rings Fh1 to Fh3 are aromatic, the corresponding ALkf excludes 1-alkenyl groups and alkoxyl groups.
The ring Fg1 and the ring Fh1 each represent independently a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups, a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, a tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, a 1,4-cyclohexenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, a 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, a pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group or a pyridine-2,5-diyl group, although in each compound it is preferable that there be no more than one transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, 1,4-cyclohexenylene group which may be substituted with a fluorine atom, 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group or pyridine-2,5-diyl group, and that the other ring in such cases should preferably be a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups. The ring Fg2 and the ring Fh2 each represent independently a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, a transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups, a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, or a tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, although in each compound it is preferable that there be no more than one transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, or tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, and that the other ring in such cases should preferably be a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups. The ring Fg3 and the ring Fh3 each represent independently a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups, a naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, or a tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, although in each compound it is preferable that there be no more than one naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms or one tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms.
Preferred forms for (C2) can be represented by the general formula (C2a) to (C2m) shown below. 
In each of the formulas above, the ring Fg1, ring Fg2, ring Fg3, ring Fh1, ring Fh2 and the ring Fh3 each represent the same meaning as that described above, and the ring Fi1 represents the same meaning as the ring Fg1, the ring Fi2 the same as the ring Fg2, and the ring Fi3 the same as the ring Fg3. Furthermore, in each of the compounds listed above, it is preferable that there be no more than one transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, 1,4-cyclohexenylene group which may be substituted with a fluorine atom, 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group or pyridine-2,5-diyl group, and that the other rings in such cases should preferably be a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups.
Preferred forms for (C3) can be represented by the general formulas (C3a) to (C3f) shown below. 
In each of the formulas above, the ring Fg1, ring Fg2, ring Fh1, ring Fh2, ring Fi1 and the ring Fi2 each represent the same meaning as that described above, and the ring Fj1 represents the same meaning as the ring Fg1, and the ring Fj2 the same as the ring Fg2. Furthermore, in each of the compounds listed above, it is preferable that there be no more than one transdecahydronaphthalene-trans-2,6-diyl group, naphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or more fluorine atoms, tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms, 1,4-cyclohexenylene group which may be substituted with a fluorine atom, 1,3-dioxane-trans-2,5-diyl group, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group or pyridine-2,5-diyl group, and that the other rings in such cases should preferably be a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a 1,4-phenylene group which may be substituted with one or two fluorine atoms or methyl groups.
As will be shown in the examples described below, when a practical liquid crystal composition with a nematic phase upper limit temperature of 117xc2x0 C. is prepared using the aforementioned compounds, and 20% by weight of a compound represented by the general formula (I) is added, the compound represented by the general formula (I) displays superior solubility with respect to the host liquid crystal composition, and it is clear that the liquid crystal phase can be exhibited over a very wide temperature range.
In addition, when the voltage holding rate of this composition was measured, the results before and after heating and after ultraviolet light irradiation were quite high and similar to those of the host liquid crystal composition.
In this manner, a compound of the present invention shows superior liquid crystallinity, and superior co-solubility with currently used liquid crystal compounds and liquid crystal compositions. Furthermore, the temperature range over which liquid crystallinity is shown is broad, the threshold voltage is low, and in terms of preparing a liquid crystal composition capable of high speed response, the compound displays superior results to conventional compounds.
Consequently, compounds of the general formula (I) can be suitably used in mixtures with other nematic liquid crystal compounds, for electric field effect type display cells of TN and STN type cells, and are particularly applicable to liquid crystal materials with a broad temperature range for which low voltage driving is possible. Furthermore of the compounds represented by the general formula (I), those compounds which incorporate no cyano groups or ester linkages offer a large specific resistance and a high voltage holding rate, and so may also be used as constituents in active matrix driven liquid crystal materials. In addition, use of the compounds of the general formula (I) is not limited to nematic liquid crystals, and application as a low viscosity material essential for realizing the high speed response of ferroelectric liquid crystals and antiferroelectric liquid crystals can also be expected.